1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to shears and finds its greatest utility in the cutting of sheet metal or other sheet material which is comparable in stiffness to sheet metal.
The shears of this invention are primarily concerned with shearing material in a straight or slightly curved line without damaging or disfiguring the material as it is being sheared, with facilitating the displacements of the cut edges from a work sheet relative to the levers of the shears, and with making it easier and safer for the operator to use the shears.
Various such shears have been proposed and described in the patent literature, but the shears that are now most widely commercially employed fail to meet the objectives as herein above set forth, even though the patent literature on shears shows a full awareness of the problems encountered in using presently available commercial shears.